¿Estaré o no estaré enamorada?
by Isis Gremory
Summary: "Cuando el amor llega te llega te llega y por más que lo ignores estará ahí paciente hasta que descubras los síntomas y te percates de su presencia" ... a esa conclusión llego Sakura Kinomoto después de una tarde noche de platicar con sus amigas sobre sus novios y el preguntarles sobre los síntomas del enamoramiento .. pasen y lean se divertiran /


_**"Esta historia participa en el Reto**__Pasos Para Saber Si Estás Enamorado/a__**del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen las chicas del grupo CLAMP**_

_**Yo solo los adapto a mi sexy imaginación ;)**_

_**¿ESTARE O NO ESTARE ENAMORADA?**_

"_**Cuando el amor llega te llega te llega y por más que lo ignores estará ahí paciente hasta que descubras los síntomas y te percates de su presencia"**_

Sentada aquí frente a mi PC me pregunto ¿a qué hora me deje llevar por el reto?¿ Como diablos sabré como se llega a la conclusión de si se está o no enamorada? llevo dos semanas tratando de escribirlo y nada estoy desesperada y apunto de decir no lo hare así quede mal en mi primer reto cuando de repente mi chat del face salto y con el mi agradecimiento a que me libraran de mi tortura personal y queriendo agarrar a besos a quien quiera que fuera y ¿quién es? nada más y nada menos que mi querida amiga y prima Tomoyo

—Sakura que bueno que estas en línea hace días no te conectas — leí su queja a través del monitor, haciendo que en vez de alegrarme solo rodara mis ojos

—Tommy ya te había dicho que estaría tratando de escribir mi reto¿ no es así? — me apresure a contestarle antes de que me abarrotara mi chat de sus quejas

—mmm… si es cierto, bueno como veo que estas muy ocupada te dejare, parece ser que lo único que hago es dar molestias y sabes que odio eso — me contesto ella en el chat, odio que haga eso conmigo sabe que la quiero mucho pero a veces me dan ganas de matarle

—no es así Tommy, y lo sabes muy bien, mejor cuéntame ¿que es lo que pasa? — conteste de regreso

—mejor no Sak ya que estas muy ocupada, mejor termina tu reto y luego hablamos — leí en la pantalla el mensaje seguido de una carita demostrándome que estaba contenta, como que no era así hay a veces pienso que tanto pasarme en el face me ha hecho experta en descubrir el ánimo de mis amigas a través de la forma en la que me escriben

—ahhh no señorita! Ahora me explicas que es lo que tiene tan mal — le reenvié la contestación pero sabía que no me diría y seguiría montada en su burro así que agregue — o me dices o será tu culpa, que no terminé mi reto nunca ya que me la pasare ideando la forma de saber qué diablos te sucede Daidoji

—Está bien te contare — me regreso en respuesta agregando un emoticón de resignación, sabía que el decirle su apellido funcionaria siempre lo hace a lo que le envié un emoticón de felicidad de esos que solo yo me invento en mis locuras

—Es sobre Eriol — me respondió inmediatamente

— ¿Sobre Eriol? — Le pregunte — ¿Qué Eriol? — le respondí yo la verdad a veces nos olvidamos que nos encontramos a distancias y que no se nada más que lo que platicamos en el face

—Si Eriol el chico que es creador de una de mis paginas favoritas en el face, ¿No te lo había contado ya Sakura? — leí en su respuesta, a lo cual me quede pensando seriamente y tentada a revisar todo el chat en busca de esa platica sobre Eriol, pero pensándolo bien lo recordaría así que respondí con sinceridad un rotundo

—¡NOOOOO! Tomoyo no me habías contado nada de, él y luego me acusas de ser mala amiga — le conteste y espere su contestación y explicación y ¿por qué no? una disculpa de su parte por no contármelo, espere por más de 5 minutos a que se dignara contestarme, hasta que por fin la señorita Daidoji se dignó a contestarme

—Aah ya, te contare él es el creador de esa página y sin querer me puse a platicar con él en una de las publicaciones de dicha página muy bien ya sabes roleando con él, en el personaje que sabes que me encanta de L de nota mortal y yo pues como yo — fue toda su respuesta

—¿Y que más paso Tommy? — envié apresurada mi respuesta y con ganas de matarla por hacerme esto, emocionarme y luego dejarme torturada queriendo saber que mas paso

—Pues él me envió una solicitud de amistad, pero ahora no se — me respondió con una ematopella indicándome que suspiraba

— ¿Qué no es buena onda acaso fuera del rol?— le pregunte en respuesta

—¿No es eso Sak?

—Entonces ¿qué es?

—Es que es muy tierno y lindo pero ya sabes que empecé a andar con Touya — me respondió podía imaginármela suspirando sobre todo porque Touya era mi hermano pero era un completo tonto, sobre todo porque era muy frio e inexpresivo, con mi amiga, sería muy mi hermano pero no por eso no tapare sus defectos pero de que me quejo salgo con Yue que es la copia exacta de el

—Si lo se Tommy — le respondí

—Pues que me siento mal, siento que lo engaño y no me gusta sentir eso — me contesto

—¿Pero por qué sientes eso?

—¿Por qué siento que me acosa? — me respondió, cuando en eso mi amiga Rika salto en la ventana de alado en otro chat

—Sakura! Que crees? — solo rodé los ojos y le respondí a Rika

—¿No sé? ¿Qué Rika?— conociéndola tal vez y me contaría de todo enredándome

—Estoy enamorada amiga — me respondió rápidamente a diferencia de Tomoyo ella era rápida en eso mientras en el otro chat mi Tomoyo estaba torturándose por fantasmas que ella solo veía cuando en eso la ventana de Tommy salto

—es que Sak es muy cómo te diré atento y pues yo tengo a Touya, siento que me busca mucho y no sé, tal vez lo bloquee — me contesto tomyy en su ventana de chat

—¿Pero Tommy no es muy precipitado de tu parte además no es como que te gustara ¿o si? — le conteste rápidamente mientras abría la otra ventana del chat para leer lo que Rika tenía que decirme

Rika me escribía un monologo del por qué estaba enamorada — es que fíjate Sakura desde que empecé a hablar con él me siento alegre, amo cada cosa que él publica y sobre todo no veo la hora en que se conecte y antes de eso las mariposas que siento al pensar en el, no que digo mariposas es un zoológico lo que siento — me respondía llena de alegría lo sabía porque a diferencia de Tommy sus caritas alegres si reflejaban lo que escribía

—Tal vez sientas eso porque si se conecta a la hora de la comida y solo has de comer apresuradamente haciendo que a tu pobre estomago le den calambres — le respondía mientras saltaba ala otra ventana donde Tommy me acababa de responder

Ventana del chat de Tommy— claro que no me gusta Sakura Kinomoto! Además salgo con tu hermano — me respondió enojada lo sabía, porque había usado mi nombre completico lo que se dice esta híper enojada

—lo siento Tommy, es solo que se me hace muy fuerte bloquear al pobre chico solo porque se la pasa genial hablando contigo — le respondí sabía que tardaría en responderme así que me fui a la ventana de Rika a ver que me respondía con respecto a su pobre estómago y lo que le hacía al pobre

Ventana de Rika: — no es eso Sak sabes se conecta después de la comida ya que llega de clases y come además de las mariposas o mejor dicho el zoológico me la paso contando las horas para que se conecte y aparte pienso mucho en el — me respondió Rika

—Bueno eso si ya es diferente Rika pero no es lo mismo que pasaba cuando nos conocimos me decías exactamente lo mismo bueno jamás mencionaste el zoológico o las mariposas pero sí que esperabas charlar conmigo — le respondí a Rika y otra vez salte de chat

Ventana Chat Tomoyo: — Si lo sé solo que no quiero que se de ilusiones y más porque mencione que me gustaba hablar con el — me respondió y agrego — pero bueno tampoco mentía pero no quiero complicar nada y luego creo hablar con él me estresa ya que — chao amiga te dejo llego Touya y ya sabes es un pesado si me encuentra en la lap empieza a decir que bla, bla, bla, mi cerebro y neuronas se freirán chao

—Chao si lo se Tommy es lo mismo que me dice Yue, tontos los dos pero bueno nos leeremos pronto te quiero Tommy — fue lo último que escribí y espere a que me mostrara en la pantalla visto para cerrarla e irme ahora si con Rika por completo

Ventana de Rika: —No, no es lo mismo Sak te lo aseguro además él es muy tierno conmigo, y no solo son el zoológico o el pensar en él, sino que me muero por checar sus estados y saber todo sobre es, asi que no me queda duda estoy enamorada amiga — me respondió estaba por contestarle cuando me salto otro mensaje de ella — Kyaaaa! Ya llego bueno Sak te dejo platicare con él y sabes que no me gusta dejarte colgada mucho chaooo hablamos mañana sale — y ese fue el último mensaje de Rika y el cual solo conteste con un «Bye Rika hablamos luego» y me puse a tratar de escribir mi grandioso reto, mientras veía la hoja de Word la cual me recordaba un episodio de Bob Esponja en el cual él debía hacer un reporte y solamente no podía así que cerré frustrada la hoja la cual solo me acosaba y se burlaba de mi haciendo que imaginara mi cara como un emoticón que me encantaba hacer (TT^TT) así que mejor abrí la página de fanfiction para leer el reto de una amiga el cual ya había terminado, si lo se soy masoquista pero por lo menos tendría una idea de cómo diablos empezar, mientras leía y me quedaba con cara sorprendida enumerada algunos de los síntomas de todas, mientras los seguía leyendo con mi taza de café al lado checaba mis inbox, algo enojada y frustrada por que él no se conectaba y también checaba mis notificaciones a ver si había habido movimiento en su cuenta, bueno pensando en lo que Rika me había dicho que revisaba el perfil del chico que decía amar porque no solo hacia como yo con ese chico que era mi amigo y me des estresaba cuando el baboso de Yue me hacía enojar pero bueno también el me hace enojar y sentir dolores de estómago pero bueno eso es normal ¿o no? Empezaba a sentirme mareada con mis propias divagaciones y por la platicas con Rica y Tommy y el fic cuando sonó mi chat el cual no dude en abrirlo y eran Meiling y Naoko en uno de mis chat grupales, lo cual me alegro y frustró ya que no era el mi hermoso como yo le decía de cariño a Syaoran Li un lindo chico con el cual me mensajeaba todos los días y el cual estaba extrañando horrores, pero bueno era solo porque me había acostumbrado a hablar con el como decía Tommy yo tenía a Yue y por raro que pareciera no quería que Syaoran se enterara de mi relación por Yue la razón es ¿Por qué? no necesitaba saberlo y punto me dije a mi misma y me amoneste por estar mal pensando las cosas así que mejor me fui con las chicas las cuales hablaban de sus chicos y sus problemas

Chat Grupal:

Naoko: la verdad no sé qué hacer con el siento que no es lo mismo, el solo me quiere por el rol que hacemos no es amor, no y no — escribía y yo leía lo que ponía Naoko y suspiraba no importaba si las relaciones eran cercanas o de redes sociales dan dolor de cabeza me decía a mi misma pensando en Yue según yo, ya que se me metía la imagen de Syaoran Li en la cabeza iba a contestar cuando Meiling contesto

Meiling: — si son unos tontos amiga yo no se si terminar con mi novio — hizo un emoticón de miedo y duda

— ¿Pero por qué?— pregunte por fin— ¿que ha pasado chicas? sé que me he desconectado todo el día ¿pero que les ocurre?

Naoko: — no se siento que no me quiere eso es lo que pasa — escribía en el chat

Meiling: — siento lo mismo últimamente no sé, me evita antes era tierno ahora no — escribió acompañado de una carita llorando

Ambas — es como si nos evitaran, además es la distancia lo que no soporto — dijeron las dos casi con diferencias de segundos

—¿Pero bueno chicas como supieron exactamente que era amor? y ¿cómo se atrevieron a dar el sí a una relación de face? — les pregunte

Meiling: — porque se dio esa chispa entre los dos Sakura ese flash — leí en la pantalla

Naoko — si así es Sakura además tenemos tanto en común además esa sensación de tener mariposillas o un enjambre de abejas en el estómago, además que conectamos en varias cosas más, como por ejemplo en gustos, en intereses de serie etc, etc

—Oh ya veo ¿Pero entonces por qué el miedo ahora chicas? — les escribí en el chat — ¿No será que se lo están imaginando? — Les pregunte — estaba leyendo un fic donde dice que la persona enamorada inventa mil y un fantasías

Meiling: — en mi caso no es así me di cuenta que solo amamos a nuestros personajes de Rol él y yo somos incompatibles, además conocí a alguien más con el que no quiero rolear quiero conocerlo a el — contesto – y siento lo que dice Naoko cosa que no sentía con mi actual pareja así que le diré adiós

—Ya veo entonces dicen que sentir dolor en el estómago y esas cosas es síntomas de enamoramiento

Naoko: — si así es Sakura

—Nahh no lo creo chicas — les escribe

Naoko — si no nos crees es tu problema Saku pero recuerda que sentiste por tu novio cuando lo conociste, aparte no te armas mil y una historia del porque a veces no te contesta — me escribió en el chat

Meiling — si así es Sakura piensa todas las enamoradas no podemos estar equivocadas ¿o si?, bueno chicas me voy a ver si se conectó mi nuevo amor las amo — se despidió

Naoko — bueno parece ser que él no se conectaba porque tenía mucha tarea el lindo hasta me envió un video donde la estaba haciendo bueno me iré a des estresarlo Sak, nos vemos descansa linda

—si lo hare chicas descansen — puse al fin mientras checaba por cuarta vez mi bandeja de entrada y checaba mi celular a lo mejor esta con el chat apagado y no me contestaba pero con mi celular podía caerle en la mentira pero no, no, estaba lo cual me frustraba mas pero bueno solo era ¿Por qué? me agradaba platicar con él ¿o no? Pero pensándolo bien «espera» me dije a mi misma no puedo estar enamorada de Syaoran Li, él es un amigo del face nada mas además como podía preferirlo antes que a Yue eso está mal me repetía mientras hacia una sensual lista con los síntomas del enamoramiento.

_**Lista para saber si estas enamorada**_

•**Paso uno Mariposas en el estómago:** Lo tenía .. al igual que las chias

•**Paso dos Solo piensas en el: **Todas también lo tenían

•**Paso tres Negacion:** podría decirse que solo lo tengo yo y Tommy

•**Paso cuatro acosadoras o amiga preocupada:** sii todas hasta Tommy lo tendría aun que lo negaría

•**Paso cinco paranoia/ celos**: creo que si las chicas y yo las sufrimos y según lo que leí del fic y lo que me cuentan las chicas y lo que he leído en esas revistas si tenemos 3 de los 5 pasos estamos enamoradas o a punto de caer en las garras del amor

Pero bueno estos serian los pasos mas comunes para saber si te gusta o estas enamorado de un chico/a o si pronto lo estaras el chiste no es preocuparte si lo estas o no si no disfrutar de esa sensación además no importa si es un enamoramiento via red social o como se le conoce de tu vida cotidiana.

_**Es amor es lo mejor... el destino de las personas que se aman es estar juntos no importa la lejos que estén siempre estarán juntos … además para encontrar al príncipe azul todas en algún momento tendremos que besar a muchos sapos así que no desesperen ni se frustren si no llega a ser como ustedes lo imaginaron al final lo que cuenta es el sentimiento ya sea de dolor y felicidad ya que el de dolor te ayudara a no cometer los mismos errores en tus futuras relaciones y bueno aquí sigo tratando de escribir mi reto mientras tanto dejo esta lista en mi muro Face/off … Los quiere Sakura Kinomoto bye bye ^^/**_

* * *

_**Bueno chicas este seria mi primer reto en la comunidad y en el Fandom en serio me diverti y fruste al hacerlo, pero sobre todo deseo agradecerle a cada una de mis amigas que sin saberlo ayudaron a que lo terminara mil gracias saben sin ustedes estaria en el limbo sin saber como escribir este reto... por eso les doy las gracias y les dedico este One Shot mis queridas amigas besitos mi las quiero mucho y por favor no me maten D:**_

_**Isis Gremory**_


End file.
